


Pitch Black Lipstick

by Letty_Johnson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Love Bites, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, babys first fic, dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letty_Johnson/pseuds/Letty_Johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP<br/>John has always wanted to be dominated by a strong-willed woman.  Roxy has no problems helping her boyfriend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh  
> This is the first fic I've written since '09 and the first attempt at smut I've ever made.  
> Enjoy everyone!

The night air was crisp, the sun having set on a wonderful day hours ago, making way to the stars under the perfect night sky. John sat on the bed with his wonderfully beautiful, hot girlfriend after a perfect date including dinner and a game of lazer tag, ending with John as the loser and Roxy doing the best 'in your face dance' she has managed yet.  
John sighs as they cuddle, some chick flick about a female warden playing on the TV as they nuzzle together under the blankets. He squeezes her hand and stares lovingly at her face as she watches, only hearing enough of the movie to infer that one of the male prisoners is being treated like nothing more than a glorified animal by the strong independent female guard. Roxy smiles victoriously, mentally cheering on the show of girl power in the film, biting her lip slightly. God that was hot. What if that was Roxy telling him he's nothing but a worthless excuse for a human and looking at him like that actress looked at her prisoners?  
The thought sends a jolt of pleasure down south and before he can adjust his pants, the actress on screen starts yelling about how her dogs are better behaved than the prisoners. Fuck. John squeezes Roxy's hand and clears his throat.  
"Hey Roxy. I know this is kind of sudden and junk, but I might kind of. Want to. Uh..."  
He looked away awkwardly. What if Roxy would laugh at him for it? He didn't think this through. Oh God what if she thinks he's a freak.  
"Jeez, windy-boy spit it out already. Words ain't gonna hurt you at all."  
He worries his lip and grips the sheet with his free hand before blushing slightly.  
"..."  
Roxy nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and rubbing his back comfortingly. He sighed heavily and cleared his throat once more.  
"I might kind of. Want you to... dominate me."  
He flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and looked away in shame, mumbling to himself. He has had fantasies of lovely busty wonderful women dominating him, making him feel like nothing more than a plaything or pet ever since he could remember. He can't bring himself to look at her right now. God, must be disgusted, hearing that her boyfriend can't be the man she wants he should just say he was kidding he should just take it back he should just-  
"Is that all?"  
John glanced at Roxy and caught what seemed like the most devious, playful smirk to ever grace her features. Oh god. Oh god that's- hot. She giggled quietly and moved to straddle his lap, gripping his shoulders, her perfectly pink manicured nails slightly digging into the fabric of John's favorite tee.  
She leaned in, her hair slightly tickling his neck before nibbling his ear slightly. John gasped at the contact.  
"I was wondering when you'd finally admit you're totes a sub, Johnny-boy."  
A high whine escapes his throat as Roxy eyes his face before her line of vision travels down, down, and oh hello welcome to boner city, population one dorky boyfriend. Roxy runs her tongue over her teeth and winks at John, pleased with the whines coming from her boyfriend.  
"I was even saving some toys for you."  
John's eyes widen, his already blown pupils dilating even more as Roxy reaches under the bed and pulls out a small box covered in cat stickers and glitter-gel. She opens the lid, not allowing john to glance at the mystery of her collection. She digs around, making something vibrate for a moment before cursing under her breath and turning it off. She pulls out a blue leather collar with ice blue embroidery swirled into the leather.  
"Been saving this for you, babe."  
She reaches over, grinding her hips slightly before tilting John's chin up and kissing him. She places the collar around his neck and fastening it, the jingle of the front ring loud in the static silence of the room.  
"This isn't too tight, is it? Don't want to hurt you... well, not too bad at least."  
Fuck. John barely managed a gasped 'yes' before Roxy pushes him into the mattress roughly, straddling his hips and staring at his flushed face lovingly, a smirk on her lips. He was already half hard from the anticipation and such a pretty shade of red. She sighs at the beautiful sight before her, biting her lip carefully, mindful of her makeup before continuing.  
"If we're going to do this we need some words in case you need it to stop, though"  
She leans in until she's mere centimeters from his face, running her hand gently up his cheek, her fingers resting and gently pulling his head back by the hair before sucking roughly on his exposed throat- the bruise surrounded by a ring of glossy, smudged black. He gasps, covering his mouth to muffle the shameful moan that escapes his throat. She bats his hand out of the way and tuts at the behavior.  
"No covering your mouth. I want to know how good this is for you and I can't do that if you don't make noise. So, how about red means stop"  
She kisses the corner of his mouth, smudging more of her favorite pitch lipstick on his face.  
"Orange means 'slow down'"  
Roxy brushes her lips gently over John's, breathing slowly a teasing amount of space between their lips. She moves her hand until it's resting at the button of his jeans.  
"and green means 'go', okay?"  
John nods and looks down at where Roxy's had has started teasing the button on his pants. God he's so hard he wishes he could reach down and adjust, but that's Roxy's job now. He whines loud when she squeezes, making the pressure slightly painful.  
“John use your words. I don’t understand whining.” Roxy squeezes the bulge in John's jeans, receiving a sharp gasp from her lover. Her eyes are a sharp, passionate pink piercing into his, demanding an answer. He feels his cock twitch with want as he stares, a needy whine tearing from his throat before answering a quick 'yes'.  
"Yes what, John?"  
"Yes... Mistress..."  
"Good boy"  
A quiet fuck escapes his throat as she makes quick work of his fly, almost tearing his pants off of him, underwear and jeans coming off in one quick yank. She slides her finger up John's exposed cock lightly, the pressure barely there.  
"I'm going to add some more toys, okay John?"  
He mumbles a quick 'okay' before Roxy grabs the box from before, pulling out lengths of chain along with locks and four blue leather cuffs, matching the collar around John's neck. She shows off the equipment and looks at John with a devious smile before setting her toys down and pulling off her leggings and shirt slowly. A gasped 'fuck' escapes his lips as he realizes there won't be much choice for him if he agrees. If that wasn't hot enough already, the look Roxy gives him made him stand at full attention and visibly twitch. She breathes heavily and leans in close to John's face.  
"What color is the light, pet?"  
John whines high in his throat before quickly yelping out 'green'.  
"Good boy"  
Roxy quickly gets into position, pulling John into sitting position and removing his shirt, almost ripping it off him in her fervor. She pushes him back roughly and bites his neck, marking him yet again and loving the symphony her boyfriend is moaning out for her in his pleasure. She grabs the cuffs, tightening them on to his wrists- not too tight. Just tight enough that escape was impossible, but just loose enough to ensure what blood wasn't going to his flushed face or erect cock was making it to his limbs.  
John moaned as he felt the straps tighten and heard the locks click, ensuring he couldn't remove them without the key. Wait there's a key, right? Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
"RED!"  
Roxy slowed for a moment and looked at his face, lovingly before scrambling off of him.  
"shit, John what's wrong? Did I tighten it too much? How can I help?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you have the key on you? I just don't want to be stuck like this if I need to be released."  
Roxy makes quick work of pulling the small key out of her bra, her full breasts jiggling slightly at the disturbance.  
"Hey, look at me."  
Her face softens, and she smiles gently.  
"It's no problemo, babe. If you need me to undo you quick, I have it right here in the ol' over -the-shoulder boulder-holder."  
She smiles and winks before slipping it back in her lacy black beauty, adjusting so she would sit just right in her bra, giving her maximum cleavage. She smirks again, god why is that the hottest thing in existence?  
"So yeah, um green."  
Roxy doesn't miss a beat before moving down to cuff John's ankles and locking them, kissing her way up and leaving hickies on the inside of his thighs. When she gets close to his junk, she steers away instead focusing her attention elsewhere. He grips her shoulders and thrusts his hips upwards when she breathes on his cock, just hovering over it. He grazes her lips, removing what lipstick was still hanging on after their activities thus far. She pulls back, reapplying more lipstick before sighing disapprovingly and gripping both John's wrists in one hand.  
"May I remind you that I am the one in charge here, mister? Do you know what happens to bad boys who can't control their dumb teenager hormones? They get punished. So I guess you're just gonna have to deal with it."  
John whines needy and loud as he feels Roxy roughly grab his cuffs and hook a length of chain to each. She reaches back and locks each chain to separate bedposts, spreading John's arms and making him helpless. His eyes widen, eyes a thin ring of blue, blown pupils as he pulls on his binds. Roxy digs around in the box before pulling out a black leather riding crop lined with the same blue as John's restrains.  
He breathes a quick fuck before she sits between his thighs, her long shapely legs holding his down. Roxy runs the crop lightly up and down his arms, legs, neck, thighs, cheek, wrists, hands.  
"What color is the light, toy?"  
He cries out at his new identity, trying to free his limbs, finding them completely restrained before moaning out a quiet 'green'.  
She smiled wickedly before continuing to run it up and down his limbs before pulling away and striking roughly against his forearm, pulling a surprised moan from him. She does this again quicker this time until she's not being gentle at all. Roxy continues quickly caressing then roughly striking his limbs, chest, stomach, hips, arms, hands before getting to his junk and running the head of the crop along his balls, watching him wince nervously before hearing a whispered 'orange'.  
Roxy slows her ministrations, running the crop along the underside of his cock, teasing the tip and head gently, seeing a drop of precum shimmer and slide down his length. She smirks and giggles.  
"Wow. Someone's a slut for punishment."  
John whines high in his throat, trying to stop the moan that escapes and echoes loudly in the room. Roxy puts the crop down, grabbing her box again.  
"You like that? Being called a slut? A whore? MY slut, bitch, pet, toy?"  
John tries to thrust his hips up, but finds that he can't move freely at all and just cries out louder. Roxy fishes around in her box, trying to find the perfect toy for her plaything before pulling out one she has rarely even touched.  
"Perfect..."  
John glances up, his vision blurred a bit from the intensity he has already experienced. In Roxy's hands rests a bright pink, long, anal plug- slightly tapered at the edge. He feels his stomach, heart, brain, soul, existence do backflips at the sight of what is being gripped with pink, manicured nails.  
John moans as Roxy starts pumping his dick lightly, her nails pressing lightly into the skin under the head as she pumps him roughly, not stopping as he moans, gasps, yells as he pulls against his restraints, trying to react normally to the feeling. His breathing is laced with muffled soft curses as she stops pumping and moves her hand south, trailing her index finger along his balls before coming to a stop at his hole.  
"Green"  
She looks up to John's flushed ashamed face before pulling away and spread-eagling his legs. She pulls something metal out of her box and unfolds it to its true length- a spreader bar. He looks away, face flushed and ashamed.  
"Fuck... g-green"  
She grins and admires the sight before her- her usually dominant boyfriend spread and restrained, sweating, moaning, panting, open, and hers for the taking. John whines like a dog waiting for his master to feed him before she grips each ankle cuff roughly and locks them to opposite ends of the bar.  
He moans as she grips the bar and attaches the middle ring to the headboard and locks it, ensuring John can't hide or deny what she wants, what she needs from him. He gasps and moans uncontrollably; sighing contentedly after thrashing about and realizing that there's not escape for him, no way to refuse what his mistress desires, and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing John has ever had cross his mind. His dick twitches again, another bead of precum dripping down and coming to a stop at his presented hole. He writhes with anticipation as Roxy positions herself behind him, out of sight.  
"FUCK! GREEN!!"  
Roxy runs her finger along the rim before pulling away and fishing a small black bottle out of her toy box. John whines as she presents her other hand up to him, showing him her clipped nails so he knows he won't be torn apart from the inside out. John gasps when he hears the bottle cap open and glances to see her rubbing a large quantity of the clear, slightly candy-scented liquid on her fingers.  
She positions her index finger at the opening and pushes slightly, just enough for the muscle to give way and allow her to slip inside.  
John cries out at the new feeling, almost screaming when she makes her way in. She growls possessively and bites his exposed ass cheek, leaving behind bite marks and glossy pitch lipstick.  
"How's it feel, slut?"  
"It feels really weird... but good. Kinda like taking a reverse shit."  
"Ew, gross. That's what it's supposed to feel like, though, so I must be doing pretty good."  
John pants a bit, relaxing around the intrusion and getting used to the feeling.  
He sighs before clearing his throat.  
"Orange, though, okay?"  
She giggles a bit, losing her agitated and dominating demeanor before sliding back into character effortlessly.  
"Heh. I bet you can't wait for me to move, get you stretched out at ready for my toy, fuck your tight virgin ass and make you my plaything."  
"Yes! Yes, Mistress. God. Fuck use me as you please!"  
Roxy slowly starts pumping her finger in and out of the tight hole, using her other hand to work John's dick. John's dick reaches full mast once again as Roxy starts whispering dirty nothings to him, biting, marking him as he cries out for her to use him. She slowly pulls out and gently adds a second finger, John's ass tight and gripping as he screams at the sensation of being filled.  
"You like me filling you up, bitch? The feeling of someone inside you? Your tight virgin ass is gonna be so stretched out when I'm finished here. Gonna make you loose with my magic fingers, slut. And then when you think you've had enough, I'm gonna pull out and start fucking you with my toy, because you're only lucky I'm stooping to your level and getting my hands dirty for this, right, whore?"  
Her thrusts quicken and become almost violent as John's moans make a symphony only for her ears, beautiful sounds filling the night air as she finger-fucks her lover. He's been reduced to nothing but a writhing, sweaty panting slut when it happens. She finds the little ball of nerves she'd only ever written in her wizard fics and John violently arches off the bed and screams. She rubs up against it again and he moans, high pitched and wanton at the pleasure.  
"God you're so hot right now. I just want to take my hand out and fuck your brains out, make you scream for me to let you cum, but deny it until I've received my pleasure, my sweet release that only a toy like yourself can give me."  
John moans as she pulls her fingers out, wiping them on his leg. He cringes at the fact she just wiped what is essentially ass juices on him. He hears her shuffling again before he feels something tight being placed at the base of his cock.  
"Dumb slut thought I was finished, didn't he? That's a cock ring, baby. Can't have ya exploding before I get my use of you, or what kinda toy would you be? A broken useless one, that is."  
John takes in a sharp breath at her words and moans as she leans in and licks a hot, wet stripe up his cock. He cries out for more before he feels something wet, cold, and plastic graze against his stretched hole.  
"F-fuck..."  
Roxy positions the plug and pushes it in gently at first, watching as John's face has turned into one of pure bliss, his mouth forming perfect 'o' before he moans long and deep at the feeling. She ceases when it bottoms out. John's face is that of pure bliss, confusion, and humiliation as he moans and curses, clenching his eyes shut while his nails dig grooves into his palms.  
"You feelin' okay? Nothin's tinglin' or anything?"  
John nods his head in agreement, eyes glued shut, worrying his lip as he gets used to the sensation of being filled. He yelps as he feels a harsh smack across the base of the toy, sending it in deeper, brushing his prostate. Opening his eyes he sees a very stern grimace on his Mistress's face.  
"You are to look at me and use words when I talk to ya, capiche?"  
"Ye-Yes Mistress!!"  
"Good boy."  
John moans as Roxy begins pumping the toy in and out. She's purposefully brushing his prostate barely, teasing him as he groans and whines. Roxy smirks when John starts screaming when she finally starts assaulting his prostate without pause.  
"YES OH GOD MISTRESS! MISTRESS!! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR GOOD LITTLE TOY, SLUT, PLAYTHING, BITCH, WHORE, FUCK MEE!"  
"Jesus dick, John. You're so fucking hot right now, you fucking slut. I can't help it... I just want to pull this out and fuck your ass until you scream for release, but I have other plans."  
John's eyes open and he looks up with confusion as Roxy leaves the toy in him and undoes the spreader bar from the top of the bed, letting his legs rest, but not releasing them completely. She relocks it to the bottom slats of the bed before straddling one of john's thighs and grabbing her box again. She fishes around before finding her treasure, keeping it in the box and grinning deviously.  
John hears a small click and screams as the plug in his ass comes to life, vibrating slowly against his prostate.  
"Oh FUCK!"  
Roxy giggles as she removes the remote control and hides it in her cleavage, leaning in to kiss her toy harshly.  
"You like that, slut?"  
John whines wantonly as Roxy pulls the front ring of her plaything's collar so he's a breath away from her lips. Her other hand sneaks up, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling so his head is pointed to where she wants it. Her nails dig in as she devours his breath, laying siege and claiming him as hers. Whenever he thinks he can take a breath, she counteracts by pulling him in for another bruising kiss.  
John moans as he feels Roxy grinding on his thigh, feeling wet heat where she sits. She pauses, still holding John's head in place, licking his bottom lip swiftly, teasingly as he whines for more. She grinds down again, moaning quietly at the sensation.  
"You feel that? That's all from you. All for ya, babe. You're being a good little slut, a good little toy for me. Doing just what you were created to do. Please me, and that's all."  
John whines, his eyes squeezing shut as he curses. Fuck. Fuck! This is hotter than he expected. He tries to tell Roxy how much he loves it, needs it, wants it.  
"a-aaaah-aaaahnnnnggggg.... FUCK"  
"I'm seeing someone gettin incoherent..."  
Roxy grins, releasing John's collar and moving to remove her skirt, pulling her black kitty panties along with it. She grips it, pulling it up to John's face. It smells sweet, intoxicating. He whines a bit as she starts speaking.  
"Lookit what you made me do. You fucking slut! Made me go an ruin my fave panties. You're gonna pay for that."  
Roxy tosses her soiled panties aside and straddles John's hips, his cock standing tall between her legs. She giggles a bit, smirking deviously at the sight of John under her. Red and sweating, begging for release, unable to speak coherently.  
"You're gonna pay for it like any good lil whore would, ain't ya?"  
John whines, a thin string of saliva connected between his lips as he continues feebly making noises. Roxy digs around in her box, pulling out a condom and grinning.  
"Gonna get lotsa use outta u, babe."  
Roxy tears open the package and rolls it down over John's dick with her nails, grazing the sides gently. He gasps at the contact as she pumps him slowly, leaning down to suck a bruise onto his collarbone. She reaches over to grab the remote, turning the vibrations so low they're nothing but background stimuli for John.  
"Gonna ride my toy so good, so good for me, right? Gonna make me cum, right slut?"  
John whines incoherently in agreement before Roxy reaches down and undoes the cock ring from him. He sighs at the relief from pressure as Roxy positions herself, dripping and ready, above his dick. She pauses for a second, tugging on John's collar roughly.  
"You're not gonna cum till I say, got it? If you don't obey the rule you're gonna get punished. No make outs or cuddles for a week, and I'll make sure this never happens again, capiche?"  
"Y-YES!!"  
"Good boy."  
John barely has time to react to the statement before Roxy lines him up and slides slowly, works her way down his length, her tight heat swallowing him whole, quivering at the pleasure she feels from being stretched. She was always tight, but goddamn it's a good feeling. He groans, and whines, unable to grip her hips like he wishes to. She sighs before leaning down to leave even more bruises along John's collarbone.  
"F-fuck, babe. You're fuckin huge I forgot how big you were. Fuck. Such a great toy. So huge and filling, stretching me to my limit and always hard for me, right?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Roxy slowly raises up before sliding down and impaling herself again, moaning as the head of John's dick brushes against her g-spot. She begins a steady rhythm, up and down slowly, rotating her hips and clawing down John's chest as she works his massive cock. She pauses, grinding her hips down as she takes a pert nipple between her nails and squeezes lightly, making John scream. She smirks, starting to lose her cool over how wonderful everything is.  
"Gonna be my lil perfect slut and scream? Call for me? Beg me to let you cum? Beg for me to mark you? Make you mine? My property, toy, slut whore, bitch, pet?"  
Roxy grabs the remote and turns the vibrations on high. John screams, voice cracking as he screws his eyes shut.  
"Make me feel good! Make me feel good because of you! For you!! Only for you!! Mistress I'm yours!! Your pet, slut, bitch, toy! I'm your good boy please Mistress use me make me useful please!!!"  
"Good boy, you're my good boy. Always good for me. Such a good boybitchpettoy. Ffffuck, so big so nice, love you, goddamn gonna finish soon!!!!"  
She starts moving faster, pounding herself onto John, moaning loudly as she bounces on her plaything. John starts moaning, higher and higher, tries to move his hands to grab the temptation that is the perfect full swell of breasts bouncing in front of him, but groans when his hands are held back by chains and locks. He does his best to keep his arousal tame, let her finish, make his mistress proud, but it's starting to become almost impossible.  
"M-mistress I'm gonna-"  
"Don't you dare, slut! You'd better hold out. Almost done, just hold on- hold on..."  
She marks John's collarbone with a necklace of hickies, her black pitch lipstick smudging as she wildly bounces on his dick.  
"F-fuck god, FUCK"  
"J-john I'm... OH FUCK!!!!"

Roxy throws her head back as a slew of 'fuckshitgoddamnfuckfuck' spills from her smudged black lips. Whining, moaning, screaming she tightens around John, squeezing, quivering, rippling as she claws the hell out of John's chest from the intensity- her vision white hot and blurred. Her voice is weak, just barely a whisper.  
"Cum, bitch."  
John screams as his vision goes white, shooting harder than he ever has as his orgasm washes over him. Barely comprehensible words flood from his mouth as he loses all concept of where or when he is, feeling nothing but tight hot heat around him, and pressured white hot through his body.  
They lie there for a moment before Roxy climbs off, a squelch as John is freed from her. She turns off the vibrator and quickly makes for the key in her bra, unlocking john's restraints and rubbing his joints to make sure he's getting the circulation he needs. After she finally removes the locks and cuffs, she takes out the vibrator gently and tosses the condom, leaving John completely exposed save for the collar. Roxy quickly grabs a blanket and tosses it over him before moving under to cuddle.  
"Woah."  
"Yeah Johnny boy, woah."  
"That was... fuckin. Fuck."  
"Same here. You doin okay?"  
"A little sore, but my legs feel like jelly?"  
"Vibes do that sometimes. It's what happened to me the first time I used one too."  
Roxy smooths his hair down with her hand, kissing the top of his head. He sighs and cuddles onto her chest, nuzzling into her bosom.  
"You okay, Rox?"  
"Yeah. A bit sore, but I always am after taking you, wonk."  
"Did you just say 'wonk' and wink at me at the same time?"  
Roxy just does it again and giggles, gently running her fingers through John's hair. She runs her hands down his neck, shoulders and rubs gently, easing the stress from the strain he endured. He's damp to the touch, as she is.  
"We're gross."  
"You're gross, Rox."  
"Don't stick your tongue at me, mister."  
"Shower?"  
"Shower."

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell do i format paragraphs?
> 
> (this may or may not be based off of my actual experiences)


End file.
